Relay 314
by TOYBOXX
Summary: The one decision leading to the one tragedy that sparked humanities quest for more - Relay 314


_**DISCLAIMER**__: __**I don't own the rights to the Mass Effect franchise nor do I own the name itself. This is a work of fan ficiton. Any names, places, and incidents within the canon are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. **_

_**Introduction**__: It was some time ago that I wanted to take part in something creative, something special. Then I came across . And everything else is self explanatory. The stories I've seen submitted so far gave me the idea to create something different. In my eye's anybody can create a story with Commander Shepard. Why not try to explain some of the events in the past? That is where Relay 314 comes in to play. Not a lot of people have delved into what happened that triggered the First Contact Wars. Well, here is my vision of that incident- Relay 314._

_The story is told through the adventures of a Systems Alliance frigate named the SSV Liege and what they went through leading up to the events. As the story unfolds, I'll try to mix things up to keep the story interesting, and enjoyable to read. Everything is a mystery, at this point, even to me. We'll see where this takes us._

_The chapters themselves won't be too long as it's much easier to submit small chunks of story at a time instead of editing the entire book into segments for chapters. _

_**Your help is needed**__: Constructive criticism is welcomed to help me better my craft. If anything is not correct to the Mass Effect canon, misspelled words, incorrect punctuations, please, correct me. _

**MASS EFFECT**

**Relay 314**

**Chapter one: **_**The Call**_

"Fuel systems are-a-go, sir. We're prepared to make the jump to the Kepler Verge when your ready, Commander", crackled the weary voice of Flight Lieutenant Broiles over the intercom. Sipping the last few drops of coffee he had left, Commander Stevens was hoping to stay awake a few more hours to finish the last of his 18 hour patrol. However, at this rate he wasn't sure if he'll make it. Soon, though, something more than coffee will be needed to keep everyone awake.

"Disengage, Mr. Broiles", said the Commander, "Let's take her to the Verge". The magna-locks of the Fuel Depot detached itself from the SSV Liege leaving the ship to briefly float in space while navigation plans its course to the nearest Mass Relay. It was a slow walk from his personal quarters, up the curving stair, and onto the deck. His body had a funny way of constantly reminding him that his former days of youth are quickly passing him by. 'No time for that now', thought the Commander; quickly snuffing out any thought of his days long past.

Throughout the deck the crew were rushing to they're stations putting on they're safety belts in preparation for the Mass Relay jump while quickly snapping a formal salute to their Commander as he made his way to the bridge. It was an exciting moment for the fresh new faces that came straight from the Alliance Academy, while for the veterans, it was everyday life.

A few more salutes were given as the Commander passed navigations. "How are we looking, Mr. Brees?", said the Commander.

"We're looking good, sir. Our flight plan is right on schedule", responded the Navigator.

"That's what I like to hear. Let's get this over with and go home."

"Yes, sir", said Navigator Brees while snapping another salute before going back to his duties.

The door to the bridge barely made a sound as they glided open. The Commander was met by another salute. This time by Colonel Meyer, the second in command, who handed him a PDA tablet detailing the ship's flight plan. "Is this worth the risk, Commander, being so close to the lawless Terminus System?", asked the Colonel. After examining the images on the tablet that was handed to him, the Commander shakes his head, "I don't know. But patrolling the Kepler Verge is our orders, no matter the danger, and we intend to follow them".

At that moment after everyone was seated and ready for the jump the voice of Flight Lieutenant Broiles crackles on the loud speakers, "We'll be approaching the Mass Relay in … 5 …. 4 …. 3 …. 2 …. WAIT! Commander, we're receiving a distress call from …." There was a brief period of silence as the pilot received the information. "Its coming from …. Planet Clobaka within the Herschel system, sir!"

"That's on our way", said the Colonel. "Put it on screen!", shouted the Commander. The images shown were disturbing. A series of pictures detailing blood, death, and despair from inside the mining base colony. Following the images was an audio voice of the person making the call. "Help, us! Anyone! We're being attacked. I can't tell who or what they are. THEY'RE KILL US!" Then suddenly the distress call ends abruptly with static and white noise.

"Lieutenant Broiles, you know what to do", said the Commander.

"Yes sir!" said the pilot.

"You don't expect to go out there do you?", protested the Colonel.

"It's our job to protect Citadel space! It's our duty."

"Commander … Ray, we go way back. Did you see those images? Whatever is in that mining base has already destroyed all those people inside. Let's call this one in and have the Alliance decide for themselves on what to do."

The Colonel, who hasn't seen action in many years, was visibly shaken about going to Clobaka. How many enemy forces will they be facing? And will there be an ambush once they arrive? To the Colonel this was suicide.

But by then it was too late to debate this any longer, "We're away, sir", said Broiles. Once the SSV Liege neared the giant Mass Relay, the rings surrounding the blue element zero core began to spin wildly, charging up the power needed to project the frigate ship light years across the galaxy. The slow hum of energy can be heard throughout the ship as the relay takes hold, like power surged fingers griping the ship ready to throw, and in an instant, the SSV Liege blinks out of sight and into the vastness of space.


End file.
